No Choice but to Love You
by xxglowwormsxx
Summary: When Kensi and Deeks wake up in the same bed with no memory of the night before, what will it mean for their relationship? What if a child becomes involved?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I've always loved Kensi and Deeks together, and I've always wanted to write a longer piece... So far it's all been one-shots, but this one will have a few chapters! I really hope you like it!_

_I don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters! Just my imagination, and even that runs sometimes!_

Ring!

_No._

Ring!

_No I need sleep!_

Riiing!

_Okay, okay, I'm up._

Kensi rolled over and reached for her phone.

"'Lo?" She mumbled.

"Hello this is Christy with a quick survey! I-"

_Click._

Kensi dropped her phone back onto the floor and sighed. She rolled over and snuggled into the body beside her.

Her eyes snapped open. Why the hell was there someone in her bed? She did a fast mental assessment.

Not her bed. Not her apartment. Blue eyes. Open. Staring at her. Looking worried. Blond hair. Shaggy. Falling in his eyes. Broad shoulders. Fit body. Warm.

_Deeks. _

Oh no. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have... She couldn't remember the night before. She felt the sheets, laying cool on her bare skin.

_Oh God, they had._

"Kensi?" She heard him whisper. "Kensi, I-"

"Don't. Don't say anything Deeks. I'll get my stuff, and I'll go. Turn around. I'm getting up." She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to hear him say what she knew he would. That their relationship would never work. They were agents, they worked together. It was a drunken mistake that didn't mean anything.

"Kens... Kensi. Kensi!" She stopped, sitting with her back turned to him. She didn't want to seem weak. She wasn't the type of girl who showed emotion. He couldn't find out that it killed her to know that she'd never really be with him. Still, if he felt the need to say something, she owed it to him to hear him out.

"What?" She tried to sound indifferent.

"Kens, I know you don't remember much of last night, and... well, honestly, neither do I. And I really hope I haven't screwed this up."

She could feel his eyes on her; watching her, calculating her actions.

"Screwed what up?" Her voice was quiet, almost sad.

Deeks hated that voice. He hated anything and everything that upset her. He loved her, so much, but she had been broken before, and had just barely put herself back together. He decided that if he wanted to get anywhere with this beautiful, mysterious woman then he'd have to keep this very light. So he smirked and said,

"Our Thing, Wikipedia." He heard her laugh softly.

"I thought you said there was no thing." She still had her back to him, but her head was bent towards his voice, as if she enjoyed the sound of it. His lips lifted in a tiny smile. Then his face falls back into a serious expression. He reached out his hand cautiously and let his fingertips run down her back.

She closed her eyes as she felt him massage the stress from her. His hand moves from her shoulder blades, downwards, testing. He is trying to figure out what she's comfortable with at the moment. As his hand crosses towards her lower back, he feels her tense, and immediately moves his hand back up her spine, eventually lightly resting on her shoulder.

"Kensi, I think that last night just shows that we want this, even if we've been told that workplace romances are a bad idea. I know you've been through hell, and I know that I haven't been told of half of that hell. Please, give me a chance to know. Give me the chance to gain your trust." He paused, gauging her reaction. He could tell that her breathing had sped up, but she had made no move to fully leave the bed, so he was pretty sure she was still within her comfort zone with him.

"Deeks, with Jack, I got burned. Really, really bad. It nearly killed me. I can't do that again." Her voice was small, almost scared.

"Kensi look at me."

All she did was wrap her arms around herself, as though trying to protect herself from being exposed. He picked up his shirt of the floor and draped it over her shoulder. Slowly, she pulled it over her head and turned towards him. He lifted a hand to her face, knowing that this was hard for her. This was the closest thing to being open with someone she'd gotten to since Jack.

"We'll take it slow. Let me take you out tonight."

She looked at him, her dark eyes wide.

"I'll take you somewhere nice. You dress up, I'll wear a suit, and I won't even ask to come in when we get back to your apartment."

She smiled; the first real smile he'd seen on her in a while.

"I'd like that."

_There we go... Please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Kaleigh_


	2. Chapter 2

_NCIS LA is not mine! Just the plot of the story!_

Deeks pulled up in front of Kensi's apartment building and stepped out into the street. He bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. He bounced with slight nerves as he swiftly hid a bouquet of flowers behind his back.

"Just a minute!" He heard her call. He smiled. He heard the sound of a zipper, and then the door opened; revealing Kensi, in all her glory. She had on a simply cut, yet stunning blue dress, that fell gracefully down just below her knees, she had let her hair fall in easy curls around her shoulders and was clipped up out of her eyes on one side.

"Hi," He said, smiling at her. She smiled back, looking almost shy and shifted on her feet. He suddenly realized that he was staring at her and coughed lightly. He pulled out the flowers and handed them to her, watching as her eyes grew wide.

"I know that you'd appreciate a knife or a... spear or something..." He could see her tiny smirk appearing. "But, they didn't have any of those at the flower shop." She shook her head and turned back into her house, arranging the flowers in a vase. While she did that Deeks picked up the coat that was draped over the couch and held it out for her. She slipped it on and they wasted no more time in making their way out to his car.

By the time they were at the restaurant any tension from the day had disappeared and had left behind only their playful banter and their laughter. They were seated at a table that was beside an elegantly carved fountain and the night just seemed perfect.

Until their waiter approached them.

He was around the same height as Deeks, with darkly handsome features and brown eyes that seemed to see only one thing. Kensi .

"Good evening, I'm Derek and I'll be taking care of you tonight. May I start you off with something to drink? " He spoke in Kensi's direction, causing Deeks to stiffen.

Kensi smiled at Deeks and looked up at Derek. She made her order and then gave the waiter Deeks drink order too.

"How did you know what I'd want?" He smiled at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously, and shrugged.

They enjoyed their dinner, laughing at small things that shouldn't matter and talking about everything that popped into their heads. Everything was fine, Deeks was getting a bit tense at the way the waiter kept making moves on Kensi, but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

When the waiter brought the check over he tried to hand it to Kensi. She reached out her hand to take it, but Deeks quickly intervened.

"I've got it." He said quickly, holding out a hand to stop Kensi. She sat back with a smile, enjoying how gentlemanly he was being. It was a nice change. Suddenly she noticed that his expression had gotten suspiciously darker. She glanced at the check in his hand.

"If it's that expensive I can help-" She was cut off abruptly as Deeks shook his head and stood up. He stalked over to Derek and shoved the check against his chest. The two men glared at each other for a moment before Deeks turned back towards Kensi. He gave her a tight lipped smile, and held out her coat for her. On their way out to his car he put an arm possessively around her waist. Once they were in the car and safely moving away from the restaurant, Kensi looked over at him and asked,

"What on earth had you so worked up?"

"His number."

"His number?"

"He put his number on the check. That's why he gave it to you."

"You just threw it back at him? I kind of wanted his number."

Deeks head whipped around and he stared at her. She stared back, biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Something must have given her away, though, because a moment later he was smiling again.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was funny Princess." He turned back to face the road and chuckled softly. She let her head fall back onto her seat and closed her eyes, listening to the hum of the cars engine. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a hand brush against hers.

His hand was calloused, but not uncomfortably rough. She liked the way her hand felt in his.

The grip on her hand was soft, gentle, as if he were afraid that if he held on too tightly she'd pull away. He was probably right; because while the grip on her hand was light and easy to get away from,

His grip on her heart was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

_So there's chapter two guys! I know the chapters have been really short so far... But chapter three will be at least a little longer! Thank you for reading, and please review!_

_-Kaleigh_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has a little bit more drama and angst... not too much, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This chapter's still a bit short... I'll see what I can do about that for chapter four. _

_I still don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters! _

Kensi walked into the bullpen and dropped her bag onto her chair. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep seeing as she'd been woken up much too early by a need to empty her stomach. She had spent the morning hunched over her toilet, barely having time to shower and, opting out of breakfast, get to work on time.

She made her way up the stairs and into OPS, noticing that everyone was already there.

"Kensi, you're late." Hetty said. Kensi blanched. How had they known about that?

"W-what?" She asked quietly. Her wide eyes darted from Hetty to Deeks and back before it registered in her mind that they hadn't actually meant it like _that_.

She breathed out slowly and forced a tiny smile. "Oh, um, yeah. I slept through my alarm."

Hetty nodded and turned back to the screen, although she didn't look entirely convinced. Kensi leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest as though to block herself from the rest of the team; especially Deeks.

Without warning, Kensi felt her stomach heave and she ran from the room tears stinging in her eyes. She knew what was happening, but she didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to be carrying another life within her. She burst into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She emptied anything left over in her stomach and then sank down onto the floor. A sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. The tears poured down her face, and she felt so weak. She didn't cry often. She didn't lose control often either. She liked dictating her life and having it go where she told it to. She heard footsteps outside the door and a soft knock.

"Kensi?" It was Nell, and Kensi couldn't bring herself to care that she was exposed and vulnerable. She just curled up into herself further and sobbed quietly.

"Kens, open up. What's going on?" Nell's tone was gentle and calm and in that moment Kensi realized that she needed someone to be with her through this. So Kensi reached out a shaky hand and undid the lock. The door swung open gently to reveal Nell standing looking scared. She had never seen Kensi like this before and it was honestly terrifying. She stepped into the stall and sank onto the ground beside her friend. "Kensi?" Kensi let her head fell into her hands.

"Nell, I'm over a week late." She finally whispered. Looking down at the floor.

"Late? What do you- Oh... oh Kensi..." Nell's voice was gentle and she put an arm around her upset friend. "Who...?" She faded off, not finishing her sentence, but what she had asked was clear.

"Deeks." Kensi turned her head into Nell's shoulder as she let her panic overcome her. Nell gasped and wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"A-are you sure you're pregnant?" Nell asked while trying to comfort her.

"Nell, I can't keep food down, I'm wicked late on my period and I have no control over my emotions." She said as she pulled away and looked at Nell.

Nell nodded and leaned her head back against the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Nell finally asked. Kensi shook her head.

"I'll tell Deeks, and then I'm not sure. I want to keep it, I think." Kensi said. Nell nodded thoughtfully and said,

"Should I go get Deeks? The sooner you tell him, the better off you'll be."

"Yeah." Kensi said. Nell pulled her arm from its place around Kensi and squeezed her shoulder tightly before pushing herself up off the wall. She walked quickly to the door and timidly opened it. On the other side she found four incredibly nervous looking men.

"What happened?" The question came from Callen.

"Um, she's okay... sort of..." Nell trailed off, and she noticed that the men, especially Deeks, looked even more worried at her words. "Deeks? She's asked to speak to you." Deeks looked back and forth between Sam and Callen before nodding, not even commenting on the fact that he was about to walk into the womens restroom.

Once inside, he let the door fall shut behind him.

"Kensi?" He called softly.

"Over here." The voice sounded choked up and thick, like someone who had been crying. But that didn't make sense because Kensi didn't cry. Ever. Well, except that once when she'd talked about Jack. He slowly made his way to where she sat, looking down at the floor between her feet. He crouched down beside her and took her hand in his.

"What's going on Kens?" He asked.

She looked up and him, her multicolored eyes brimming with more tears.

"Kens?" He was becoming increasingly worried about her.

"I... I'm pregnant." She whispered. He felt his heart stop, then pick up again at a speed that he had never felt before.

"Are you sure?" He leaned into the wall beside her and laced their fingers together.

She nodded. "I haven't gotten a test done, but yeah. I know."

"So... I'm gonna be a dad?" He said quietly.

"Yep." She replied, looking at him. "And I'm gonna be a mom. Please, Marty, tell me you won't make me do this by myself."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Of course not. We can keep dating like we have been, and we'll still take it slow, and we'll raise the kid together, okay?" He felt her nod into his chest and he smiled softly. "I'm gonna be a dad..." He suddenly stood up and pulled her with him. "We have to tell everyone!"

Kensi smiled and nodded, but couldn't keep the stray tear from falling from her eye. Deeks stopped and wrapped his arms around her tightly, allowing her a few minutes to get herself together. He wanted nothing more than to bend his head a little bit and whisper _I love you, _to her, but he knew that it would only chase her away. Someday, he'd tell her. Until then , he'd be everything she needed; whatever that was. She finally pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." She murmured. He took her hand and laced their fingers together, leading her from the Bathroom.

_Dun, dun dun! Kensi's preggers! I'm going to start now taking suggestions for whether it's a boy or a girl, so when you review, (which all you lovely readers will surely do...right?) tell me which you want! _

_-Kaleigh_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I know you're all waiting for the next chapter in this story, and believe me it's all set and ready to be edited and posted… the problem is that I am currently having computer problems. So the entire story is missing right now, as well as my plans for the rest of it. I have no clue how long it'll be before my documents are recovered, and if it takes too long I'll just continue without them. In the mean time, I'm going to try to post some oneshots from this computer.

I'm really sorry! Please bear with me and I'll have everything going asap!

While you're waiting though, here are the standings for the votes on the sex of Kensi and Deeks' baby!

Girl: 9

Boy:4

You can still vote for a little while longer, and now when you vote, add a name that you like and I'll put it up for voting!

I love you all and thank you so much for the support you've been showing my story!

Love,

Kaleigh


End file.
